1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal counter-flow liquid contactor for use in a centrifugal extractor in which a heavy liquid and a light liquid insoluble to each other are made to contact with and then separated from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 in combination show a conventional centrifugal counter-flow liquid contactor. Referring to these Figures, the centrifugal counter-flow liquid contactor has a rotary body 2 adapted to rotate as a unit with a rotary shaft 1. A multiplicity of porous cylinders 3 are mounted within the rotary member 2 concentrically with the rotary shaft 1 in a plurality of stages. A reference numeral 4 denotes a heavy liquid introduction pipe adapted to introduce the heavy liquid into the rotary body 2 through a passage 12, while a reference numeral 5 denotes a heavy liquid discharge pipe through which the heavy liquid is discharged from the space inside the rotary body, via a passage 13. The light liquid is introduced into the rotary body 2 through a light liquid introduction pipe 6 via a passage 14. These pipes 4, 5 and 6 are arranged radially. A reference numeral 7 designates a light liquid discharge pipe. Reference numerals 8 and 9 designate directions of flow of the light liquid and heavy liquid caused by the rotation of the rotary body 2. A reference numeral 10 designates a plurality of rinsing pipes arranged radially and adapted to close the rinsing ports in the rotary body 2. In the case where the liquid contactor has a substantial axial width, the rinsing pipes are arranged in a plurality of stages spaced in the axial direction to facilitate the rinsing.
From a macroscopic point of view, the light liquid flows, as designated at a reference numeral 8, in the same direction as the rotation of the rotary body 2 and toward the inside of the latter. In contrast, as designated at a reference numeral 9, the heavy liquid flows in the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the rotary body 2 toward the outside of the latter. In this liquid contactor, the radially extending pipes such as the heavy liquid discharge pipe 5, light liquid introduction pipe 6, rinsing pipes 10 and so forth obstructs the circumferential flow of the heavy and light liquids to cause non-uniform flow of these liquids resulting in a deteriorated mixing effect of the heavy and light liquids and, hence, in a deteriorated extraction performance.